1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrap and fill capacitors, particularly to surface mount wrap and fill capacitors, having conductive cuffs on the periphery of the wrapping.
2. Description of Related Art
Direct mounting of electrical components, such as capacitors, is widely practiced in the production of high density electronic packages. Connections to a circuit board are made by reflow soldering or similar means. Generally, the component has been required to have external terminal leads in order to provide a multiplicity of such components on a board to achieve the desired package density and compatibility with other components. Previous methods of surface mounting wound capacitors are deficient both for relatively high costs and the presence of the protruding terminal leads. Further, many applications involved exposure of the element to environmental stresses which severely strain the element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,373 discloses a metallized wound capacitor in which first and second elongated dielectric webs are convolutely arranged in a capacitor roll. A third dielectric web is wound about the capacitor roll to form a protective wrap. The third web has a first and a second metallic foil band secured to the side of the third web remote from the capacitor roll and each band is disposed adjacent a respective end of the roll. The bands serve as terminals which may be electrically connected to a circuit board. Although this construction offers many advantages, it is not amenable to sealing and, therefore, has limited utility.